Underneath We're the Same
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Blaine has lived on the reservation his whole life, and he's never had a boyfriend, let alone sex. Then he is set up with Kurt Hummel and it changes his life. Has mature themes, and is probably going to be a little angsty. Could be a trigger for anyone who has had cancer, or is a sexual abuse survivor. Has Klaine, Finchel, Puck/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee and Gilmore girls don't belong to me. If they did, glee wouldn't be so messed up, and Lorelai never would have married Christopher. So, my writing partner gave me this idea with the Klaine we were writing the other night. And I haves this want for Puck and Blaine to be brothers. The character of Olivia Gilmore is mine. Her pb is Megan Fox, for any who need a mental picture. If only I had manips with her and Mark, I'd be happy. Anyway, Blaine and Puck are Native American, and they live on a fictional rez outside Raleigh, North Carolina. Blaine's a teacher at a public school in Raleigh. Kurt is a nurse the hospital. Adorableness ensues. **_

Underneath We're the Same

By Julia

Blaine Anderson was a native of North Carolina. They had lived there his whole entire life. He had recently lost his house to a fire, and he was currently living with his half-brother Noah Puckerman and his fiancée Olivia Gilmore. Blaine was heading back there right now. They lived on the reservation. They had used to go to school there, too. Blaine had been teaching there until he had gotten a job with a school in Raleigh. He arrived back home at the house. It was hot, May was a scorcher. When he got inside, he found Olivia in the kitchen. He peeled off his dress shirt, revealing a strong, dark skinned chest. He had a tee of chest hair, and it disappeared into his pants. "God, Livvy, it's hotter than hell." He said, going to grab a beer out of the fridge. Puck was a contractor, he'd be home soon. Olivia was Native American, also, she and Puck had known each other all their lives. They had started dating when Olivia was thirteen, and Puck was fifteen, but they'd been in love with each other since they were kids. Blaine thought it was sweet. The baby, who was three, Aimee, was playing in her booster seat at the table. He gave her a kiss. "What are you fixing for dinner, Liv?" He asked, planting a kiss on her cheek. He cracked open his beer. He was 23, and still cracking his teeth at the teaching thing. Puck was also 23, he was only a few months older than Blaine. Blaine sat down at the table, and started making faces at his niece. Aimee giggled and clapped her hands. She was the spitting image of her parents. Brown eyes like her father, long dark hair like her mother, and gorgeous mocha skin.

Olivia was wearing a tiny pair of shorts, and one of Puck's tank tops. The house was an old farmhouse, and they only had a few air conditioning units. She was working on potato salad. "It's hotter than hell, we're having grilled burgers and potato salad so I don't make the house hotter." She replied. Olivia's long hair wasn't pulled back, and it hit her ass. It was layered, she'd been growing it for years. "Your brother's late." She said, as she got out the mayonnaise. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. Just right here. She hummed under her breath. She started singing one of the songs Puck had written on his guitar. She looked at Blaine. "So, I was talking to that weird girl's mom today. You know, the one who's friends with Aimee." They had Aimee in a play group with some kids in Raleigh. "Anyway, the girl's mom's name is Rachel Hudson. She has this brother in law who's working as a nurse at the hospital." She said, tucking a lock of her long black hair behind her ear. Blaine groaned. "No, Blaine, you _need _this! It's been ten years. You've never had a boyfriend. You need to get out there. You've been through therapy. Even Dr. Flynn says it's time."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He really didn't want a boyfriend. He didn't want a date. He didn't want any of it. Blaine just wasn't ready. That month and a half of being tied to that bed…. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. He didn't want to think about any of that. He didn't. There was happier things. His long curls were coming out of his braid. He sighed. "Livvy, you didn't set up a date, did you?" Blaine asked, looking at her, as she got out the hamburger patties. He was afraid of the answer.

"Of course I did, Blainers." She said, and he groaned again. "No, you're _going_." She told him. Olivia got the patties covered in seasoning. "Watch Ames for a second for me." She said, and went outside to the grill. As she was putting them on, a large blue Dodge Ram drove up. It was Puck. She grinned. "Baby!" She squealed, and closed the grill, and hurried across the grass to put her arms around him. He swung her around, his arms around her waist. She squealed happily again and leaned up, kissing him.

Puck couldn't imagine loving anyone else but her. She was totally the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. They had been destined to be together. He didn't know how she had fallen for him, he could be a bit of a bad boy, but she had. "Hey, baby." He said, kissing her again as they went into the kitchen. He kissed his daughter on the head, and she squealed happily for him. He picked her up, and she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He bounced her on his hip playfully. It would be hard to find a baby girl that was loved more than Aimee Puckerman. She was very spoiled. Not only that, but she was Daddy's little girl. Puck played with her, and she giggled. "Daddy's home!" He said, and she giggled more. Puck tossed her up in the air, ignoring his fiancée's protests. "What's up, Squirt?" He asked, ignoring Blaine's eyes rolling. He tickled Aimee, who giggled more. "I heard my woman got you a date." He said, bouncing Aimee on his hip as Olivia handed him a beer. He grabbed it and opened the can with one hand. That was a regular occurrence. He bounced Aimee and looked at Blaine. "You should go. It's been long enough." Puck said, again ignoring the look Blaine gave him. As long as Blaine went.

"That's the same thing your wife said." Blaine replied. Puck and Olivia were pretty much married already according to common law. They were only making it official for less problems when Aimee went to school. Blaine got up to recycle his beer can. He was tired of this conversation already. He took his hair out of its braid and it fell in his eyes. He ran his hand over his chest. "I'm going to go freshen up for supper." He said, and let the kitchen. He climbed the stairs two at a time and let himself into the bathroom off his bedroom. He didn't really know what to say. Or think about any of this. Blaine didn't want to go on that date. He knew that the conversation wasn't over. Blaine was going to hear about it for awhile, until he actually went. Blaine didn't really want to go. He really didn't. He was quite happy on his own. He really hoped they'd let it go. Even if the guy was _really _cute. Blaine had never had a boyfriend before. He had never slept with someone that he had actually wanted to. Blaine was scared. He didn't know what to do. He wished that he did know. The prospect scared the hell out of him.

When he went down to supper, it was ready. Blaine was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. He had pulled his long hair into a ponytail. He grabbed another beer, and started to fill his plate. Blaine made a face at Aimee, who was having chips with her burger. She wouldn't eat potato salad. Blaine cast his sister in law a glance. "Liv, really, do I have to keep the date?" He asked, fear in his voice. He really hoped she'd say no. He couldn't do it. He kept imagining what would happen when they got intimate and freaking out. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

Olivia wasn't really sure how to make him ready for it. She did think that he should go. She just wanted him to be happy. It's all she had ever wanted. "Blaine, yes you do. It's just one, okay, sweetie? If you don't like him, you don't have to go out with him again, okay?" She asked, getting her burger ready. She didn't know what to do to make him stop freaking out. She just wanted him to breathe. "You need to move on, Blaine. You have to adjust to being with someone. No one is going to hurt you like you got hurt before." Olivia said gently. She cracked open her Coke. She took a sip. "Please, Blaine. We can't watch you torture yourself like this anymore."

Before Blaine could answer, Puck chimed in. "You can't be alone forever, Squirt." He said, forking up some salad. He was starved. He had been working hard. He was working as a contractor for the reservation, but he sometimes did jobs for Raleigh. He liked it. It had taken a lot of hard work to get his license. He had his own company. It was small, but they were gaining popularity. Puck looked up at Blaine. "You can go. It won't kill you."

It was on the tip of his tongue to insist it would. Blaine didn't want to talk about it. He found himself asking, "What's his name?" Blaine was kind of curious if he was honest with himself. He wasn't sure if he could really do this, but he guessed he could go. Blaine wasn't aware of any gay male nurses at the hospital. There could be a new person he supposed. Blaine wasn't that plugged into town dealings if it didn't have to do with the kids. Blaine took a bite of his burger. This was going to be difficult, he was sure of it. He didn't know what to wear, and he didn't know how he was going to act. He had never gone on a date.

"His name is Kurt." Olivia replied. She didn't know if she could get him to go. Olivia wasn't sure why he was still resisting dating people. She wanted him to go out and meet someone. Olivia didn't know what he had to do to get him to want it. Olivia kept an eye on Aimee, who was playing with her chips while she was eating them. Olivia didn't know why she did that. At least she had started to eat her burger. Aimee could be picky. She didn't know how she was going to get Aimee to start liking other things. Olivia looked at Blaine. "You can go on the date. I will make you go with me and we can find you something nice to wear." Olivia said. It was very important to her that Blaine went. "Please. Just go, okay? If you go on one date, it will really help things. I know you don't want to, but it will help. It really will." Olivia gave Aimee some more milk. "You can't hide forever." She told him. That was the truth. Olivia had read up on all this stuff, she had wanted to know how to help him. She had wanted to be able to ask him things and know how to help. What he had been through was awful.

None of that sounded like something that Blaine wanted to do. But he supposed that he could do it. He knew they were right. He had to go out and get out in the world. Blaine ate some more potato salad. He didn't really know if he was going to make a good impression or not. Blaine didn't even know how to act around other boys. He didn't know how this was going to go. He groaned. "Dammit, Olivia." He said, heaving a sigh. He knew he couldn't really fight her anymore. Olivia was pretty stubborn. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine…." He said, causing his sister in law to clap her hands loudly. Blaine looked at her. "But I am not going to get all dressed up." He said, and she nodded. "I mean it, Olivia Anne." He told her. "If this guy doesn't like me for me, then it's not going to work anyway." Blaine got another burger. He didn't know how this was going to work. Blaine really didn't think it was going to lead to anything. It was going to end up in heartbreak. He didn't get people into him. They never expressed an interest. Even if they did it always dissipated quickly. Blaine saw this going horribly.

Kurt Hummel couldn't believe that he was that pathetic that Rachel had set him up with someone. He supposed it couldn't really hurt to go. Rachel, Finn, and their daughter Haili were just leaving. Kurt had picked up Haili from daycare. He didn't really know why Rachel had thought she should do this. Kurt had a perfectly happy life. He had moved here at Rachel's request, and had found a job at the hospital. It had been nice. He'd found a quaint little house. He had never seen himself in a place like this, but it was nice. Kurt had just broken up with someone not too long ago, anyway. He wasn't sure if he was ready for serious. He figured it couldn't hurt to go on the date though. Kurt would meet him at least. That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. "I still can't believe you are making me go on this date." He said, rolling his eyes. Kurt supposed he was glad that Rachel cared enough to help him out like that. That was nice. It was just the actually going that was tripping him up. Kurt hadn't been on a date in awhile. He and Trip had been living together, so he thought it didn't really count. That point was almost as serious as you could get with someone. "I'll have to get the perfect outfit."

"Just don't cancel. It took a lot of cajoling or me to get it in the first place. Aimee's mom is…. well, she's nice but I don't always know where I stand with her." Rachel bounced Haili on her hip. "Also, it took a lot for this guy to agree. Olivia said he's never had a boyfriend before." That was the part that Rachel had trouble believing. Especially when Olivia had shown her a picture of the guy on her phone. Rachel had to admit, he was _really_ cute. She was sure that Kurt would like him. Anyone would like him. He was _very _dreamy. Rachel watched Finn, who was playing with his phone. She knew that he was no longer listening because it was about boys now. Rachel wasn't surprised. That was what Finn did. She bounced Haili some more, who was looking at Kurt with her wide green eyes. She had gotten them from Finn. Rachel looked up at him. "I know that you're reluctant. But you should go. You really need to get back out there. You don't want to die a cat lady, do you?" She asked. She ignored the look he gave her for using the term "cat lady." She was more concerned about him going.

That gave Kurt pause. "What, he doesn't want to go either? And he's never had a boyfriend before?" That was all raising red flags. Kurt did not want to go on a date with someone who had not had a boyfriend before. That was kind of a deal breaker. Kurt wasn't sure that he wanted to be someone's first boyfriend. "And that means that I'll end up being his first. I am not sure that I want that responsibility." Kurt didn't know if he wanted that. He was definitely sure he didn't. That was just too much to handle. What if it didn't work out? He'd be forever tied to him, and did he need that? Not really. Kurt heaved a sigh. "Rachel… I don't know." He ignored the diva look she was giving him. He wasn't going to change his mind. This was going to be a complete disaster if he went. Kurt ran his hand through his brown hair. He didn't really get why she had done this. He sighed. She was glaring at him and stomping her foot. "Fine, Rachel. But I don't know how much more that I can promise." Kurt wasn't planning on going on another date with this guy. Well… it had been a long time since he'd had sex. Kurt might date him for a bit. Wait, was he really considering this?

A couple of days later, it was time for the date. Kurt was getting ready. There was going to be lateness on his part because he had been late getting home. He had already texted Blaine to let him know. Kurt was at the bathroom counter, fixing his hair. He was in his robe, he hadn't decided what to wear yet. He didn't have high hopes for this date. This was going to go badly, he was sure. Kurt was going to be the one that was getting the raw end of the deal. He didn't know what Blaine was thinking about it. He was sure that the other man was freaking out. He'd never had a boyfriend before. Kurt still wasn't sure what he was going to do. Kurt didn't feel that comfortable being Blaine's first. He just didn't know if he wanted that responsibility. Kurt hadn't seen him either, so he wasn't even sure if he'd be attracted to him. There was always a possibility he wouldn't be. Kurt finished his hair, he had coifed it with some gel and some hairspray. Then he went into the bedroom to get dressed. This was going to be pretty interesting. He had a _lot _to choose from.

Blaine was taking a lot more casual approach to his date. He had Olivia help him braid his hair. It was curly and completely a lot to take care of. He didn't want to put too much thought into any of this. He was wearing a pair of tight Wrangler jeans, and a flannel shirt. Blaine had chosen a green one, it made his hazel eyes pop. He figured he might as well look hot. Olivia left a couple of curls out, to hang over his forehead. Blaine had to admit, he looked pretty hot. He wasn't even sure where they were going, Olivia hadn't told him yet. Blaine was sure it was going to be somewhere like the diner in Raleigh. Or Olivia would have made him dress up some more. He got out his second best pair of shit kickers. Blaine pulled them on. Since Livvy had braided his hair he didn't have to wear his cowboy hat. Blaine went down to the kitchen. Olivia was feeding Aimee at the table. She was playing with the mac and cheese that her mother had put in front of her. Blaine grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Puck was outside mowing. Even with the heat. "I can't believe that you did this." He said. Blaine rolled his eyes. She didn't get it. She _really _didn't.

Olivia got out the chicken she was going to fry for supper. "You will go and you will like it." She told him. She got out more mac and cheese. Aimee was going to bed in a few minutes. She had been crying and complaining about things for an hour now. She was just going to have to go to bed. Humming, Olivia got out the flour for the chicken. "You're just going to Luke's anyway." She told him. That was the diner. Olivia hoped he would stay even though Kurt had said he'd be late. Olivia was determined for Blaine to get a boyfriend. She just wanted him to be happy. That was all she had ever wanted. "Please, Blaine. Just stop whining. You will have a good time." Olivia informed him, tossing a lock of her long hair behind her shoulder. She put down what she was doing so she could get Aimee, who was done eating. She was so going to bed. She picked up her child. "Don't go anywhere yet. I need to double check you before you leave." She wanted to make sure that he looked great before she let him leave the house.

He just rolled his eyes. Blaine was going to go. Even if he didn't want to go. He was. Blaine supposed that he could do this. It would be fine. Blaine could somehow do this. Get Kurt into him. He was cute. He was hot. He had singing abilities and he was a kindergarten teacher. That was all completely adorable. Blaine finished his water, his hand shaking. He tossed the bottle in the recycle bin. His brother came in, all sweaty. "You look hot. Is it hot out there, Noah?" Blaine asked, looking at him. His brother shot him the bird. Blaine just gave him a grin. "I'm just nervous, don't mind me." He said, trying to keep his hands off his hair. He didn't want to mess it up. It had taken Olivia ten minutes to braid. He didn't want to her to have to do it again. It looked great, actually. Blaine wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this. It was going to make him freak out again, and he didn't want to do that. Blaine just wanted to go and get it over with. It's all he wanted. Blaine looked at Puck. "I will never forgive you if you get me into this and it ends badly."

Going to the fridge, he got out a beer. "Whatever, Squirt. As long as you go." Puck didn't want to argue with him anymore about it. All he wanted was for Blaine to go and stop complaining about it. It was getting a bit old. "You're going to go whether you want to or not and no more complaining. You are not six." Puck knew that was harsh. He didn't want to be, but that's what you had to do with Blaine when he got stubborn. Because he'd keep being stubborn. "You look great, by the way. You'll do great on the date. Kurt is totally going to love you." Puck was sure that Blaine just needed to breathe. "Relax."

Blaine gave his brother the finger. That was all really cute but he hated his brother sometimes. "Fine…" He said, trying not to mouth off. That was not going to help anything. Blaine watched Olivia come back in the kitchen, and gave his brother a kiss. He thought that when you looked at Puck and Olivia, you were looking at love. They loved each other.

When Blaine arrived at the diner, he took a deep breath and went inside. There was an _extremely_ well-coiffed man at table by the window, and Blaine wondered if that was him. He was reading from a Nook. He had a pair of black reading glasses on. Blaine didn't know if that was him or not, but he was gorgeous. He had the most beautiful eyes Blaine had ever seen. Blaine checked his breath and headed over to him. "Are you Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked, his heart pounding.

The other man approached him, and Kurt's mouth dropped wide open. The other man was _definitely _shy, but he was completely gorgeous. His curls shouldn't be braided though, Kurt wanted to play with them. His hazel eyes were _gorgeous_, and he looked _very_ hot in those jeans. Kurt had to see if he was still breathing. "Yes…. You're Blaine Anderson?" He asked. Kurt didn't know what to say or do. This was crazy. "You… go ahead and sit down." Kurt replied. He turned off his Nook. He put it in his bag. He was not looking at this beautiful man. His skin….. Kurt just wasn't sure why he had ever protested this.

As he sat down, Blaine tried to relax and breathe. This man was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life. Blaine absentmindedly played with the menu. This was Olivia's stepfather's diner, so he didn't really need to look at it. He already knew what was here. Blaine looked at Kurt. "Have you ever been here before?" He asked curiously. Blaine already knew what he was going to order. They'd need a minute if Kurt hadn't been here before. Which was crazy, everyone on the rez and Raleigh had been to Luke's. Blaine looked at him. "I've been here. This place is in the family." That was pretty much true, he figured. He gave Kurt a big smile, he couldn't help it. Kurt was so gorgeous. Blaine's stomach rumbled despite himself. He couldn't help it, he was so starved. Blaine hadn't been able to eat all day. He didn't know if he'd be able to eat now, actually. It was going to be nerve wracking, this date. "Mostly everything here's really good." Blaine told him matter of factly. He played with his menu.

Kurt had eaten breakfast here a couple of times. He didn't know what he was going to eat now, but the breakfast was great. Kurt let out a breath. He said, "I've eaten here, but I have only had the breakfast." Kurt looked up at the man who approached their table. He was wearing an outfit similar to Blaine's, and a blue backwards cap. Kurt looked at him curiously. This man looked sturdy, and reminded him of a hermit. "Hello." Kurt said, cursing himself for his _very_ high voice. That did not help being seen as gay. Not that he was really trying to be seen as anything else. He was sure that he was never going to be perceived as straight.

"Hi." The man replied. He looked at Blaine. "Hi, Blaine." Luke said. He was glad to see Blaine on an actual date. Luke was a little uncomfortable with people being gay, but that was more because Luke was not comfortable with people in general. He liked Blaine, and he knew that he had to have been through a lot. Luke thought he needed to get out there. "You didn't tell me you were dating anyone." That was mostly teasing, it was his wife's influence. Luke normally didn't have the people skills to do something like that. He looked at Blaine. "You want the usual?" He asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, and I'll pay for whatever Kurt wants." He gestured towards Luke. "Kurt, this is my future sister in law's father Luke." Blaine dropped the step, Olivia usually did anyway. Blaine had never asked her about her birth father before. She never talked about him. Blaine looked at Kurt. "Luke, this is Kurt. He's the blind date Olivia set up for me." He said. He couldn't keep the blush from covering his face. Blaine was so nervous. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He hadn't known how beautiful Kurt was. Kurt was the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen in his life. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Kurt of course was going to get bored with him and move on. Blaine looked at Luke. "You should make him a burger, though." Blaine looked at Kurt then. "Luke makes some of the best burgers ever known to man." He wasn't sure if Kurt would order one or not, but he really hoped that he would. Blaine wanted to take one of Kurt's hands in his own, but he didn't. That might be too soon. He was completely overwhelmed right now.

Kurt gave Luke a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you, Luke." Kurt didn't know what else he was supposed to say. He could tell that this man was important to Blaine. Kurt didn't know what to say to make a good impression. He nodded at Blaine's suggestion of a hamburger. "That sounds good." Kurt agreed. He wasn't sure what to think of Blaine yet, but he was a very beautiful man. He had thought so when he'd first seen him, but the more he looked at him, the more Kurt fell for him. This could end up badly or very well. It was too soon to tell. Kurt wished he had a crystal ball, so he could tell for sure. He tried to avoid getting hurt as much as possible. It just didn't always work out that way. Kurt still thought maybe Blaine had been right to stay single. He didn't know why Blaine hadn't ever dated anyone, but it had probably saved him some heartache. Kurt said, "Let me get that with fries and a strawberry milkshake." Kurt hoped that he wasn't coming off as too feminine. It was something that he always worried about. Kurt knew that he shouldn't have to make any apologies for who and what he was, but there was no reason to make anyone uncomfortable, either. He didn't get why people did that.

Luke wrote all that down. It was pretty much for Caesar, Luke was good at remembering orders. "I will do that. And you take care of Blaine. He's a good kid, my kid is fond of him." Luke had practically raised Olivia before he had married Olivia's mother. Luke had always felt like she was his daughter. It didn't hurt that he had been in love with her mother Lorelai since he had first met her. Luke knew that Blaine had been through a lot. He would do anything to make sure that Blaine didn't have to go through anything else. He didn't know much about Kurt, but he knew he was working at the hospital. "He's a very strong person. He's been through a lot in his life. Don't make him go through any more." Luke ignored the embarrassed look Blaine gave him. The boy's face was covered in a red blush. Luke looked at them both and said, "I'll get those orders in." He clapped Blaine on the shoulder and went to put in the orders. Like just hoped that Blaine wouldn't end up hurt. That was the last thing in the world he needed right now.

After Luke had walked away, Blaine looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry. Everyone just likes to make sure I'm protected." Blaine's parents weren't living anymore, and the father that he and Puck shared had taken off. Blaine's mother had given him his stepfather's last name when he'd gotten a little older. She hadn't wanted him to have that stigma over his head. He wasn't going to question it too much. Blaine had loved his mother. His father had been a deadbeat, and he and Puck were better off not having him in their lives. "It's because of something that happened when I was younger." Blaine did not want to go into detail about that. He didn't talk about it very often as it was. Only Dr. Flynn knew the whole thing. Blaine really trusted Flynn. He had been a very big help. He looked at Kurt, as a curl fell out of his braid and over his forehead. He didn't know where this was going to go. He had never dated before. There was no way to tell. Blaine looked at Kurt. "I know that you're probably pretty reluctant to date me because I've never dated before. I know that's hard thing. You don't know if I'm worth it." Blaine took one of Kurt's hands. "I assure you that I am." He licked his lips nervously.

His breath caught. Kurt held his hand back, looking at their laced fingers. Kurt had of course been thinking that very thing. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him that. Kurt didn't want to hurt his feelings. Although, keeping it to himself wouldn't necessarily help anything, either. "I have to admit, I _did_ have misgivings." He admitted. "But as soon as I saw you, I thought I should see where this went. You seem to be a very nice person." Kurt licked his lips, his little nervous habit. He slowly stroked the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb. He didn't know if he believed in love at first sight, but it felt like something similar to that. Kurt tried to focus, that curl over Blaine's forehead was _really _hot. He licked his lips again. Kurt didn't want to leave this date. Blaine was amazing. "I don't want to go anywhere. You are very handsome, and that's not your only appeal but it certainly helps. You don't have to worry. I am going to stay and see where this goes." Kurt assured him. He got lost, looking in the man's hazel eyes.

Meeting his eyes, Blaine tried to keep from licking his own lips. He didn't want to be seen as lecherous. "I'm glad. I want to get to know you. You are very… beautiful. My breath was taken away." That was true, even if it was incredibly cheesy. Blaine had a feeling that he would be using a lot of those cheesy lines. All he really had to go on was the books and movies he'd had growing up. Blaine also knew that his ethnicity was a plus. Some people really liked that sort of thing. Blaine hadn't ever really thought about it since he had never intended to date. Although some people in Raleigh weren't exactly welcoming about it. Blaine just chalked it up to ignorance. It was something that Blaine couldn't help or fix. He didn't care about it _too_ much, because he was living a pretty good life here, and he always had. Blaine would never want to leave. He loved it here. "I grew up here. I have always lived on the rez. It was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I love being around people who are different, but it's nice to be around people that are the same as me, too." Blaine said, brushing the errant curl off his head. Kurt's breath caught again. "I am glad to be teaching here in Raleigh though."

Kurt listened intently to all that Blaine had to say. He thought that it was amazing that Blaine had had that. Kurt wasn't sure that he had ever even felt that way. Kurt had moved here from Ohio, and back there, it hadn't necessarily been the greatest thing. Kurt was glad for Blaine. He really was. "That's great, Blaine." He said, grinning. "You are adorable." That slipped out before he could stop himself. He didn't care _too_ much though, because it was true. Blaine had this way about him that was incredibly adorable. It reminded him of a puppy dog. Kurt said, "I moved here from Ohio, and there, it's very different." Kurt didn't really want to talk about why he had moved here from Ohio. Ohio was like…. the black hole that everyone should avoid if they could. Kurt hadn't had to endure any kind of lasting abuse, because at least in Ohio they didn't care if you weren't asking them, but it still had been tedious and he was glad he had moved. Kurt's father Burt and his wife Carole had moved, too, to DC. Both Kurt and his stepbrother Finn hadn't been in Ohio anymore, it hadn't made sense for them to stay. And Burt was the senator for Ohio. It had made sense to move.

Blaine looked at him, his hazel eyes completely attentive. He was glad that Kurt was sharing. "Do you like it better here?" Blaine asked, as Luke dropped by, giving them glasses of water, and then disappeared again. Blaine really hoped that he'd say yes. He couldn't imagine not being happy here in Raleigh. It was a great place. He hadn't heard Kurt mention that he had any family here. He wondered how hard that must have been for Kurt to move here like that. With no family to be around him, and he hadn't known anyone around here. It must have been hard. Blaine wasn't sure that he could have done something that courageous. Blaine could hardly stand to be away from the rez longer than a school day. It was out of his realm of understanding that Kurt had been able to do that. "I'm… that's so amazing that you were able to just move somewhere else like that." Blaine had true wonder, because he knew that he would never be able to do that. "But I am glad that you did, because I never would have met you."

It had been very hard. Kurt had hated being so far away from his father and stepmother. His stepbrother had gone to New York with his wife, Rachel, before they'd moved to Raleigh and convinced Kurt to move there as well. Rachel had had to give up her dream of being a singer because she'd had some nodules on her vocal cords that had turned out to be cancer. She'd had the surgery to have them removed, and she was completely cancer free, but she couldn't sing anymore. Rachel had taken that extremely hard, but she had found a niche teaching music at the high school here in Raleigh. Rachel had leaned on Kurt a lot. Kurt had been glad to be there for her. He had once considered a career in show biz, until he'd found his love for helping people. He wasn't crazy about the blood, but he made it work. "It… it was hard at first. But… my sister in law had been sick… and she needed me to move here. They wanted me to be near them, and they hadn't even considered moving to where my parents are living in DC. I am glad that I moved here, too." He said, smiling slyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine said, his face taking on a sad expression. "I'm so sorry… That must have been terrible." Blaine had never had a sick relative like that. His parents had died quickly. It had been painless. Blaine didn't know how any of that worked and he felt badly. "But is she doing better now?" He asked. Blaine hoped that she was.

He nodded. "She's good. She had nodules on her vocal cords, and she had them operated on. She's fine, out of the woods, but she can't sing anymore. Rachel took it supremely hard. For a year or so, we wondered if she was even going to make it. But she's doing better, and she teaches music at Raleigh High. It's kind of….well… cliché, but Rachel is glad to have some kind of life in the music biz." Kurt wasn't sure if he would have been able to get back on his feet after something like that had happened. Kurt didn't know if he could handle it. Rachel was a diva, and would always be one, but she had proven herself to be an amazing person. Kurt didn't know how she'd managed to do that. Rachel had more depth than any of them had realized. Kurt was glad that there was more to her than met the eye. "But it's okay, things are going good."

The rest of the date went amazingly well. They got along great. Blaine even tentatively leaned out and kissed Kurt. It was soft at first, but he let his tongue dart out, and Kurt let his out, too. Blaine felt a stirring in his stomach. It felt good. He just, he couldn't let it go any farther. This was good. It had been amazing. He could go home and tell his brother and Olivia all about it. He would feel good about it. Blaine pulled away. They were standing by Blaine's truck. He had his hands on Kurt's hips, but loosely. He didn't want to hold on too tightly and give him any ideas. Blaine let out a breath. "What are you expecting?" He asked. He wanted to know so he could talk about it.

Kurt looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say to that. He stayed as close to Blaine as the other man would allow. He had his hands on Blaine's chest. It felt a little too intimate, but Blaine didn't push him away, so it felt okay. "I'm not expecting anything you don't want to do."

Blaine let out a deep breath. "I'm…. I'm not going to be ready for any of this any time soon." He wasn't going to tell him why, but he wanted Kurt to know how serious he was about this. Blaine just wasn't ready. "Kurt, I really like you, and I want this to last, but I am not going to be ready for sex for a long time. I just don't know if that's something that you're willing to put up with." He knew he should just tell him why, because it was such a big thing. He just couldn't. It was too much to talk about.

Kurt looked at him, taking that all in. "I…. I guess I'd be a complete jerk if I said I cared about that." Kurt ran his hand through his hair. Kurt looked at him. "I like you, too, and I don't want to pressure you into anything. You haven't ever done this, and you need it to be right."

When Blaine heard all of that, he did his best not to freak out. That was exactly the thing he needed to hear. He needed to hear that Kurt was okay with waiting. He had to tell his stomach to calm down, and it was hard. It was tight with desire, but Blaine knew he wasn't ready. It was just trying to tell his libido that was the problem. "I'm…I'm glad to hear you say that." Blaine said, and leaned out, kissing him softly. "One day at a time."

_**Author's note: SO. I hope ya'll liked. I was not planning on this. It just kinda happened. It was my friend Katie's fault. We have a Klaine AU addiction. Anyway, I promise, I'll update as soon as I can. Let me know what you thought! Also, I hate Rory, that's why she doesn't exist in this AU.**_


	2. Nothin In This World Will Break My Heart

Chapter Two: Nothing In This World Will Ever Break My Heart Again

The next couple of weeks were busy for Blaine. He had a lot to do. He had been working on getting items back or his house. He had chosen to take the insurance money and build a new place on Puck and Olivia's land. He didn't mind, since it was his own space. He liked being close to them, his place hadn't been far before it had burned. Blaine supposed that most people would have been angry about losing all of their things, but most of his memories and things like that were in Puck's attic. He hadn't been on his own for very long. He'd not had time to get everything moved yet. That was the one good thing. Blaine was not minding the shopping. He had already picked out a few things, he was keeping it in the barn. He liked picking out things for the house. It was something that was a latent hobby. And it's not like he would ever want to decorate anyone else's place. He really didn't. He only wanted to focus on his own place. Blaine was at home with Aimee, Puck and Olivia were out on a date. Blaine had volunteered to babysit. He had been wanting to use Aimee as an excuse not to see Kurt. He still wanted to date him, but he still wanted to keep him at arm's length.

Olivia had cooked, and Blaine had heated it up. It was meatloaf and mashed potatoes. She was a good cook, much better than Blaine was. She had made mac and cheese for Aimee. She ate meat loaf but she wasn't big on potatoes. She preferred noodles. Blaine was busy cleaning up from dinner and Aimee was watching _Scooby Doo_ in the living room. Blaine wasn't her parent, so he had a tendency to let her stay up a little sometimes. Blaine wasn't sure what was going to happen with Kurt. He was planning on going out with him again, he just needed to mentally prepare himself. He _really_ did like Kurt. He was really cute. He just didn't know if he was really ready to try and be someone's boyfriend. He needed to go slowly. Maybe not to Kurt's liking, but Blaine had to be comfortable. He wasn't most of the time, so it was what he was used to. Blaine got out a beer, and opened it. He took a swallow. Aimee was singing along with _Scooby Doo_. It was cute, how much she liked it. Blaine was going to let her finish it and then put her to bed. He was then going to have nothing else to think about but the attack... that was unacceptable.

It took all of his energy getting Aimee into bed. She was one of those stay up types. She always wanted to be up when her parents came home. It was hard to get her to go to bed. Blaine usually didn't mind the trying. He gave the energy that he normally would have spent on trying to keep his mind off what happened to getting Aimee to sleep. He had to tell Aimee the story of her parents getting together twice before she fell asleep. Once she was out, he didn't have anything to do but think about the month that he had been handcuffed to that bed. It was part of his thoughts most of the time. Blaine's curls were coming out of his braid. He went back to the living room. He put the tv on some silly comedy that he wouldn't have to pay attention to. Blaine didn't know how he was going to do this. Be Kurt's boyfriend. Blaine wanted to be. He really did. Kurt was beautiful and so smart. Blaine just didn't know how to do it without Kurt getting frustrated and moving on. Blaine didn't want that. He just didn't know how to do that. He really wasn't able to have sex any time soon. Blaine wasn't sure that he would _ever_ be ready. He wanted to be. He tried to focus on the television. It was too hard when he was alone, it was always bad.

His cell phone was ringing on the table made him jump. He wasn't expecting that at all. Blaine looked down at his phone. It was Kurt. Blaine stared at it or a second before he picked it up. "Hi, Kurt." He said, his heart pounding out of his chest. He didn't know what he was going to do to act like a good boyfriend. If that's what he even was. Blaine just wasn't sure if that was what they were or not. Blaine wished that he was brave enough to actually ask. He had had the courage to tell him that he wasn't going to be ready for sex, you would think that he could ask that. But he just couldn't. Blaine just wasn't sure how this was going to end up. He tried to keep his tone neutral. He tried to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. He was so very nervous. This was going to end with him being incredibly dehydrated from the sweating he was going to be doing. Blaine cracked open the beer he had gotten after Aimee was in bed. He took a long sip. This was going to be difficult to navigate. But alcohol was going to help him not be so nerdy. As long as he didn't drink too much. "What's up?"

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine much in those two weeks. He'd been busy working, so he wasn't angry. He also knew that Blaine wasn't used to being in a relationship. He didn't know how any of this worked. He was okay with that. Blaine was completely beautiful. He was almost too beautiful to be real. Kurt wasn't sure if he deserved him. Kurt could think of nothing but that mocha skin that he wanted to run his fingers over. Blaine's skin was one of the most beautiful things that Kurt had ever seen. It was almost all he thought about. All those long hours at the hospital, changing bed pans, taking blood pressure, fluffing pillows, the whole time thinking of Blaine and his skin. Also, those beautiful curls. Kurt couldn't help thinking of those curls on a baby. He wasn't even sure he wanted kids, but if they were Blaine's, he would be open to having them. That was a little frightening. Kurt didn't know that he should be that into him already. Kurt actually really missed him. They had only talked a couple of times on the phone. He understood that Blaine was busy. He was too. But they had to at least talk a bit. He asked, "How are you? It's been a bit since we talked. I miss you." Kurt really didn't want to come on too strong. Blaine was fragile.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy. My house burned down not too long ago. I've been working on getting things replaced." Blaine was doing his best not to sound as if he was being too distant. Blaine didn't want Kurt to think that he wasn't into this. He was. It was still hard to even think about having sex with him. Even though he wished that he could. And he wished that he'd be able to before it was too late and Kurt left him. Blaine didn't know if he could do that, manage not to get Kurt to leave. That was the bad part. Blaine had even went out and gotten a book about how to be in a good relationship. He usually would have balked at something like that. But he knew that he needed it. He had to learn how to do these kinds of things. "I missed you too." The best part was that that was true. Blaine really did miss him. Blaine took a deep breath. This had to be handled delicately. Blaine wanted to do this right. There were a lot of ways that he could screw this up. And that was _without_ him thinking and trying not to ruin things. "I am sorry I haven't seen you."

Kurt thought he might be actually mean that that was the good part. Kurt ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know if he could really do this. Be what Blaine needed. He really wanted to be though. Kurt wanted to be strong and be the kind of person that Blaine could count on. Kurt smiled, though, it was amazing to be talking to him. "I am glad. I think that we could get together though, tomorrow, I am not working. My first day off in like, six days. I want to spend it with you. I thought we could go to the movies or something. I also got some things to cook. I like cooking, it relaxes me." Kurt said. That was true. Plus, he liked cooking for people. And Blaine was going to be important. Hell, he already was. Kurt would never repay Rachel for setting this up. He was so happy right now. There wasn't much that could change that right now. Kurt poured the noodles into the pan, he was making chicken Alfredo right then for dinner. He had just gotten off a 20 hour shift. Kurt was almost ready to pass out. Even though he was tired, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep just yet. He was full of coffee. He had already cut up the chicken. It was going to be delicious.

When Kurt mentioned getting together, Blaine tried to stay calm. He had to date him if they wanted to stay a couple. Blaine was just not sure that he wanted to really do this. As amazing as Kurt was. He just wasn't sure he was ready. Blaine was just going to be completely dehydrated from all the sweating. "You... you want to get together?" He finally said. Blaine had been thinking about him since. Even if he wasn't sure that he would have admitted that out loud. He had, though, missed him much in the time they'd been apart. Blaine didn't really think that he could do this. Be the boyfriend that Kurt deserved. Blaine wasn't the kind of boyfriend that anyone should be with. "Kurt, I like you. I really do." Blaine stopped, and he heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath. "No, Kurt, it's not what you think." He said. "I'm not breaking up with you. I'm giving _you_ the chance to break up with _me_. I don't have to tell you that I just am not good enough for you." He said. There was no denying that, no matter what Kurt said.

That made Kurt sad. He thought it was sad that Blaine thought that. "Blaine, are you kidding? Have you _seen_ you? You aren't just handsome, you are _beautiful_. Your skin is... I have never dated anyone as beautiful as you. You aren't seeing what is actually true. You are too good for me." Kurt wasn't insecure by any means, but he knew that Blaine was too good looking to be with him. Kurt got the noodles out of the pantry. He said, "I am not going anywhere. I know that you're not used to any of this. I am okay with that." Kurt wasn't used at all to dating someone who wasn't into sex, but he was okay with that. Kurt was willing to do whatever he had to for Blaine. He really liked him. He liked him a lot. It was more than the fact that he was beautiful. Kurt liked that he was shy. That he was a teacher, and that he cared about his culture. Kurt was willing to do what he should to see how this would turn out. Kurt was patient. "I know that you're scared. Everyone's a little scared, honey. It's okay." Kurt held himself back from making a sympathetic cooing noise. He didn't want to scare him off. With guys like Blaine, you had to be careful. He also didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

That Kurt was being so understanding was not helpful. Well, it should have been, but Blaine knew that he had no excuse to break up with him. Not that he should want to. He shouldn't. Kurt was willing to be patient and deal with his problems. All of his neuroses. Blaine took a sip out of his beer. The door opened, bringing his brother and his sister in law. "I do like you, Kurt. I really do." This was not a lie. He really did like Kurt. He was way too good for him, but he was the first person that Blaine thought he could actually sleep with. That should mean a lot. And, if he thought about it, it really did. "That... that means a lot to me. That you're really willing to put up with all of my... issues." He said, for lack of a better word. Blaine watched as Puck and Olivia took off shoes and headed for the kitchen. Blaine sipped his beer. He didn't know what else to say. He wasn't used to having to talk to people on the phone. He was pretty much just used to talking to his family. That was much easier. He knew what to expect from that. He had a couple of friends at school, but that wasn't the same.

As Blaine continued to talk, Olivia got out a beer for Puck. "Noah, do you think Blaine is going to actually date Kurt?" He hoped that he would. Olivia had worked hard to get the date for him. She hoped that Blaine would give Kurt a chance. She went to the fridge and got out a soda. They had gone to the movies and dinner. Olivia was glad that they had gotten to go out. They hadn't gotten to go out in awhile. Olivia tossed her long hair over her shoulder. She sat down at the table. She took one of Puck's hands in hers. "I really hope that he does, I had to work hard to get that set up for him." She said. Olivia cracked open her soda with her free hand. She found Puck's foot under the table and ran hers along the outside. "So... our kid's asleep." She said, giving him a grin. They got along very well because they both enjoyed sex. She let her foot climb higher on his leg, until her toes were running along his length. He started, and gave her a dirty grin. Olivia gave him a grin, and ran her toes very slowly along his length. Olivia gave him a big grin. She didn't have to do much to get him turned on. It was always a good thing. She knew what to do. "Mmmmm... it would be a good thing if you want to do anything about it." She gave him a wink.

It was hard to resist when your fiancee was turning you on. Especially when your fiancee was really hot. Puck raised an eyebrow at her. "You are definitely going to get something if you keep doing that." He said, his voice a little squeaky. Puck wasn't sure that he could turn her down. Her whole foot slipped over his cock, and that was it. Puck got up, keeping ahold of her hand and pulled her with him to the stairs. They could still hear Blaine on the phone. Puck was glad, but that's all he could think before he was busy thinking about the armful of woman he had. Plus, she was _really_ hot. Puck wasn't usually able to think coherent thoughts when he had Olivia giving him attention. Puck closed the bedroom door, and Olivia got on the bed. She gave him a grin. Puck took off his shirt, and tossed it on the floor. This was going to be amazing, it always was. While he was taking off his shirt, she was taking off hers. She was toying with the straps of her bra while he was working on his belt. He was going to enjoy this. Puck knew how to please women. He dropped his pants on the floor.

Blaine was hanging up with Kurt. He heard giggling from Puck and Olivia's bedroom. He had to shake his head in disbelief. Although, he shouldn't have been surprised. They did that a lot. Especially after a date. They had very healthy libidos. He flipped the channels on the television. He didn't really care what he watched. He had agreed to go over to Kurt's for dinner the next day. Blaine wasn't sure what was going to happen. He was very nervous. This was going to require Olivia's help. Blaine wasn't going to be able to do this without her. He was enough of a man to admit that. Blaine pulled his feet up underneath him. He was very anxious. This was going to end up badly if he didn't do this right. Blaine wanted to do it right. It was something that he was man enough to admit. Blaine didn't know what to wear, he wasn't sure what to do with his hair. He was sure that he was going to fuck everything up. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage any of this. Blaine was going to have to go and get a book on relationships at the bookstore. He thought most of them were unhelpful, but he thought there might be some that would be helpful. Blaine was sure that he could do this if he took it seriously. He would have to be careful.

The following evening, Kurt was working on dinner. He was making pot roast and mashed potatoes. He thought it would be best to keep it simple. He had the feeling that Blaine was a meat and potatoes kind of person. Kurt didn't mind that at all. He was making salad, too. He had rolls in the oven. He'd made them from scratch. He was able to do a lot around the kitchen. Kurt had also taught his father all he knew. Kurt loved cooking. Baking was also something that he enjoyed. Kurt was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a form fitting tee shirt. He was sure that Blaine was going to be casual. Not to mention, it was just a simple dinner. Kurt didn't want to put too much pressure on it. He knew that the whole thing was precarious. Kurt didn't want him to freak out if he could help it. Kurt wasn't sure that he could ever understand anything that Blaine had been through. He was going to have to be as helpful and as understanding as he could. That wasn't going to be hard, but Kurt was going to have to do some reading on people who had survived rape.

The doorbell rang. Kurt put down the potato peeler and went to get it. He opened it, revealing Blaine. He was wearing a flannel shirt and a pair of Wranglers with a pair of cowboy boots. Kurt had heard Blaine call them shit kickers. He was sure he could guess why, but he didn't want confirmation. Kurt gave him a smile. "Hi, Blaine." He said, and stepped back to let him inside. Kurt closed the door once he was inside. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am glad you came." He said, as Blaine took off his cowboy hat. He played with it, wringing it in his hands. Kurt took it from him, and hung it on the coat rack. "I made pot roast, and I'm working on potatoes. Is that okay?" Kurt asked, as he gave him another smile. He took Blaine's hand, lacing his fingers through his. He smiled when Blaine didn't pull away. He was glad that Blaine was here. Kurt had been half afraid that he wouldn't come. It was good that he had. Kurt led him to the kitchen, so he could keep peeling. Blaine hopped up on the counter as he watched Kurt pick up the peeler again. He was very glad that Rachel had set them up. Kurt had thought that this was going to be terrible, but this was amazing. Blaine was so beautiful.

The food actually _did_ smell good. Blaine's stomach rumbled. He didn't know if he was going to manage to stay the whole time. He was glad that he had come. He really liked Kurt. Blaine hadn't been able to keep from dreaming about him the night before. This was going to be amazing even if it was stressful. Blaine ran his hand along his arm. He had braided his hair again. It was just easiest, because his curls always bothered him. He'd used to gel them. But then his hair had grown longer and he'd started to straighten them and braid them. Blaine sniffed the air. "It smells really good in here." He said. He wasn't sure that he could wait till they ate. He'd been chasing Aimee around the house and had worked off all the food he'd eaten. Blaine had been playing with her. They had played tag, hide and go seek, Simon Says, all kinds of things. Blaine liked playing with her. It was simple. He didn't have to think about it. It took his mind off everything. Blaine loved being around Aimee. He loved kids. It's why he was teacher. He loved kids, they were always so eager to play and they never asked hard questions.

Blaine was shy. Kurt didn't mind that. He liked the shy, quiet type. There was always more to them than met the eye. Kurt added the peeled potatoes to the water. He added the last ones to peel to the cutting board. Kurt peeled them, his hands going faster than they normally would have. He had heard Blaine's stomach rumble. He reached into the fridge to get out a soda. "Here, honey." He said. "It'll only be a little while longer, I only have the potatoes to finish." Kurt said. He added the last ones to the pot. It wouldn't take so long now. He got out the plates to set the table. He wanted to get all of that done so they could talk while he finished cooking. Kurt put the salad and the bread on the table. He added some of the dressings he had and some butter. Kurt turned his blue eyes on Blaine. "How was your day?" He asked. He really wanted to know. Kurt already cared about Blaine so much. He didn't know if Blaine felt the same, but he hoped so. They hadn't talked much. Much about how they felt about each other. They needed to. Kurt didn't know what he was going to happen with him. He wished that they could both just feel the same. He felt really good about this date. He looked at Blaine. "What do you think?" He asked. "What do you think will happen with us?"

That threw him. Blaine hadn't expected him to ask that. Blaine let out a breath, a few curls escaping from his braid. Blaine looked at him. He didn't really know what to say to that. He wished that it had an easy answer. He didn't know if he was going to freak out or not. Blaine looked at Kurt. "Kurt, I really care about you. I really do." His whole face was red under his skin. "I have never loved anyone before. I... I really feel like I could love you." He said, and he really meant that. Blaine surprised himself by getting down off the counter and taking Kurt's hands in his. "I... I do care about you. I... I am so scared, but I want to figure this out." He said. He surprised them both by kissing him. Blaine's lips pressed against Kurt's, sucking on his bottom lip. Kurt pressed back against him, and Blaine gasped against his lips. Blaine's tongue darted out, licking his lips, asking for a deeper kiss. Kurt let him, and Blaine sucked on his tongue. Kurt let out a soft groan. Blaine broke the kiss, and looked at him. "Wow." He said a little breathlessly. He thought Kurt was very good at that.

Kurt tried to catch his breath. Blaine may not have kissed a lot but he knew what he was doing. "Oh, Blaine..." He said. He put his arms around his waist. He let out a deep breath. "You are really good at that." He said. Kurt let go so he could get the pot roast checked. "Blaine, you are so sweet." He said, as he turned to look at him. He took Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together. He stroked the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb. He didn't know what to say. "I am so glad that you feel the same way I do. I was worried that you didn't feel the same way as me." He said. He wasn't able to keep the grin off his face. He was so happy. He was glad that they were on the same page. It was easiest. Kurt checked the potatoes. He gave Blaine another kiss, softly. Blaine kissed back, his hand going to the nape of Kurt's neck. Kurt said, "So... are we boyfriends?" He didn't want to assume that they were, because it was never going to end up well. You had to be clear I you wanted to get what you wanted. Kurt wanted things to be clear. He didn't know how they'd be okay if they didn't talk about things. You didn't really have much of a relationship without talking. "I just want things to be clear. It's okay if you aren't ready."

That was hard to answer. Blaine just didn't know. He was afraid of hurting Kurt. "I don't want to hurt you. As soon as we do that, you'll be hurt. I... I think that we should be... we should be boyfriends, but let's not call it that. Okay? Just so I can get used to being with you." Blaine looked at Kurt. He gave him a smile. "Is that okay?" Blaine asked, putting his arms around Kurt's waist. He just hoped that it would be okay. Blaine looked into his blue eyes. They were so beautiful. It was like looking into the sky. Blaine didn't know what he had done to get someone like Kurt. Kurt was amazing, and so sweet. He was so patient. Kurt didn't know what he was getting into, but Blaine was glad that he was willing to try. Blaine sniffed the air. "That pot roast smells mighty fine." He said. Blaine felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, now that they had talked about things. Blaine actually felt a little more relaxed now. He stripped off his cowboy boots. He wanted to be comfortable. He did feel so much more comfortable now that they had talked. Blaine kissed him softly on the cheek.

Kurt gave him a smile. He was glad that Blaine wanted to be boyfriends, even if they weren't calling it that. "Okay." Kurt said, giving him a smile. "I'm okay with that." He kissed him softly and he let go so he could mash the potatoes. Kurt was glad that they had ironed everything out. He cared about Blaine. Blaine was so sweet. There was also an innocence to him that he really liked. Even with the abuse that Blaine had had to suffer. If Kurt could go and beat up the man who did it to him, he would. And Kurt didn't believe in violence. How someone could do that to someone like Blaine. Blaine was so caring, and he was a school teacher. And he wasn't a school teacher because he couldn't do anything else, he was a school teacher because he liked it. He didn't deserve that to happen to him. Kurt would be patient with him. He really cared about him. Blaine was worth it. Kurt knew it. He didn't know how he was going to call himself a man if he didn't do right by Blaine. He added the milk and butter to the mashed potatoes. He worked the mixer in them, and Blaine helped by taking the pot roast out of the oven. He put it on the table. Kurt put the mashed potatoes on the table and got out more soda.

They sat and had a very pleasant supper. Kurt was glad, he thought Blaine was too thin. Blaine ate, and Kurt made sure he had as much as he wanted. They had apple pie a la mode for dessert, and went into the living room to watch tv. Kurt was glad that Blaine was here. He was surprised when Blaine cuddled up right to him on the couch. Kurt put his arms around him, and they laid back to watch tv. Kurt couldn't imagine being happier right now. This was the nicest thing that had ever happened to him. Blaine was so amazing. He sat there with Kurt, and he fell right to sleep. Kurt pushed some of the curls that had escaped out of his braid off his head. Kurt wondered if Blaine would stay the night. They didn't have to do anything, but Kurt didn't know that he felt safe with Blaine driving home like that. He didn't want him to fall asleep while he was driving home. They had been watching _Facts of Life_. Kurt liked the old 80s sitcoms. Kurt ran his hand along Blaine's back a soothing motion. He wanted Blaine to feel comfortable. He hummed softly.

Blaine woke when the little marathon was over. "Mmm... I'm sorry I fell asleep... I was playing with Aimee today." He said, yawning. Kurt gave him a smile. "What?" Blaine asked, stretching a little. His head was rested on Kurt's chest, and his eyes were a little a puffy with sleep. He gave Kurt a soft kiss. "Maybe I should go on home." Blaine said. Kurt's arms stayed around his waist. "Kurt, I can't drive home if you don't let go." He thought it was cute that Kurt didn't want to let go. Blaine wondered if Kurt had a different idea. "Are... are you trying to get me to spend the night?" Blaine asked, hoping it didn't sound accusatory. Blaine wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He was already thinking of his warm bed. He was just wondering how they were going to get to the sex. Blaine new that he had to do it sooner rather than later. He had a boyfriend now. It was important that he get used to the idea. Blaine did want to _want_ to. He was sure that he was going to be able to go through with it eventually. He had to work out all of the issues. Blaine was sure that if they tried anytime soon he was going to freak out. Blaine just had to adjust to the idea of sleeping with Kurt.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think, sweetheart." Kurt said. "I'm just worried about you driving home because you seem sleepy." Kurt didn't want anything to happen to him on the way home. Kurt hoped that Blaine wouldn't see too much into it. Kurt really wasn't trying to cause anything that Blaine didn't want. "I'm really not trying to start anything that you don't want, Blaine." Kurt hoped that he believed him. Kurt really meant it. "I just want to keep you safe, sweetheart." He told him. He hoped that Blaine agreed. It was what he really felt. Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek. "You have the most beautiful skin." That was true. Kurt loved looking at him. He had never seen anyone with such beautiful skin. Not to mention, he was _with_ Kurt. He was interested in him. Kurt still couldn't quite believe it. He was the luckiest man on the planet. "I am glad that you're with me." Kurt said, unable to keep from being happy. He just hoped that Blaine wouldn't be freaked out because he was coming on too strong or something. That would be bad.

Blaine did his best not to be freaked out. Kurt wasn't doing anything that most people in a relationship wouldn't do. Blaine nodded. "Thanks, I'm glad that you like skin..." He was doing his best not to have a panic attack. He was perfectly safe. Blaine knew that. All he had to do was tell himself that. He put on a quizzical expression. He wasn't sure what he was going to say about what Kurt was thinking. He thought he'd be fine driving home. Blaine yawned again, though, and he had second thoughts. Maybe he _wouldn't_ be. Blaine ran his hand through his curls, his hair had fallen out of his braid. He looked at Kurt. "You might be right." He said thoughtfully. "Maybe I _should_ stay... but can I sleep on the couch?" Blaine thought being in the same bed as Kurt would freak him out. Blaine thought that didn't sound too unreasonable, given the circumstances. "I don't think that I could sleep in the same bed... at least, not yet." Blaine wished that he could be more normal. This was an impossibility, of course, but he still wished it just the same. Blaine's hazel eyes drooped. "I definitely shouldn't drive home." He agreed. "I hate it when you're right." He said, in an actual teasing tone. He didn't do that often.

Kurt smiled and kissed him softly. "You can stay, but you don't have to sleep on the couch... I have a spare bedroom you can stay in, or you can have my bed and I'll sleep there." Kurt was okay with either. He wanted Blaine to be comfortable. "Although, my bed is a king size, and we'd have lots of room." Kurt told him. He wanted Blaine to be as comfortable as possible. He brushed some of the curls off Blaine's forehead. He thought that they could do this if they did it right. Kurt was determined that Blaine never feel uncomfortable around him. "What would you prefer?" He asked, as he turned off the tv. Kurt stood up, offering Blaine his hand. Blaine hesitated, and then took it. Kurt laced his fingers through his, and led him to the stairs. They went up the stairs. Kurt stopped at the top, so they could discuss where they were sleeping. He stroked the skin on the back of his hand with his thumb. "What do you want, honey?" Kurt asked, as they stood there. He tried to sound calm, he didn't want Blaine to be freaked out. It was best to go slowly.

That was a hard question to answer. He wanted to be normal and actually sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend. "Um, how about we try and sleep in the same bed? I just... I want to be normal for once in my life. It's not like I can't go sleep in the spare bedroom if I get freaked out." Blaine felt good about his decision. He looked at Kurt, his hazel eyes wide with sleep. He yawned and wiped his eyes with a balled up fist, reminding his boyfriend of a large child. Blaine looked at Kurt. "Is that okay?" He asked.

Smiling at him, Kurt nodded. "Yes, honey, of course." Kurt said, and led him to his bedroom. It was decorated in soft blues and white. He led him to the bed. Kurt went to the dresser. "I've got some pjs for you to sleep in, honey." He said, pulling out a pair of NYU shorts and a matching tee shirt. "Here." Blaine was shorter than he was, and it was hot outside. He thought it was best that they go with shorts. He handed them to Blaine, and then went to get out his own pjs. A pair of shorts and a tank top. It was as casual as he usually got. Kurt changed, looking at Blaine, who was hesitating. "I'll look away." He said, doing just that.

Blaine changed, and slid into the bed. It was _very_ soft. He let out a satisfied sigh and pulled the covers over himself. Kurt slid in the bed, too, and Blaine waited for the freakout to happen, but it didn't. Blaine was pleasantly surprised as he settled in the bed, burrowing under the covers. He looked over at Kurt, who was getting comfortable, too. Blaine still waited for the other shoe to drop. If he was going to panic, he wanted it sooner rather than later. He watched as Kurt settled in. Blaine still wasn't sure what was going on. What had just happened? How had Kurt managed to talk him into this? He was going to have to watch out for him in the future. Blaine didn't necessarily think it was bad, just unexpected. Blaine settled in and inched a little closer to Kurt. He felt dwarfed by the huge bed. He inched closer still, until he was right next to Kurt. He tentatively put his arm around Kurt's waist. He felt his eyes drifting shut of their own accord. Blaine was sleepy. He was sure he'd drop off to sleep soon. He laid his head on Kurt's chest, and yawned as he drifted off to dream.

The next morning, Blaine awoke bright and early to the smell of frying bacon. His stomach grumbled. He _was_ hungry. Blaine looked. No Kurt. He must be cooking. Blaine slid out of the bed, and padded down to the kitchen. Blaine saw Kurt moving around, already showered and dressed. Blaine yawned. "You're busy this morning." He said. He sat down at the table, mostly out of exhaustion. Blaine wasn't sure what he was going to do for the day. He was supposed to go home and watch Aimee so Olivia could go grocery shopping, but that was later. Blaine saw the coffee and got up to get some.

Kurt smiled. "Morning, sleepy head." He said, as he worked on the scrambled eggs. He had to go into the hospital that day. He leaned and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "I have to go to work, soon, but you can hang out here as long as you want." He told him, letting Blaine steal some of the bacon. Kurt hummed under his breath as he worked. He loved this. Loved cooking for Blaine. He liked having someone to take care of, it was his mother hen tendencies. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked. He hoped that he had. Kurt didn't know what they were going to do, but it was nice. Blaine had slept the whole night.

Blaine was busy scarfing down bacon and working on his coffee. It all smelled great. He hummed, too, the same song Kurt was humming. Blaine gave him a smile. "I have to be home later, and watch my niece." He said. "My sister in law needs to get some grocery shopping done." He sat down again with his coffee. He then got to Kurt's question. "Yeah, I slept really good." For the first time in a long time. He was surprised that he had been able to sleep all cuddled up to Kurt like that. Blaine wasn't sure that he could even put into words how much that meant to him. Blaine sipped the coffee, on heaven. This was greater than he thought it would be. It was too good to be true. Blaine was soon in bliss when Kurt put down his breakfast in front of him. Eggs, toast, bacon, and home fries. Blaine leaned up to kiss him. "You're going to spoil me." He said, giving him a smile. Blaine loved this, it was so comfortable. He could get used to it, and then where was he going to be? It was too much. Could they really do this? Have this? He picked up a piece of bacon.

Kurt settled down with his own breakfast. He was glad that Blaine was here. He loved having someone to take care of. It was nice, he and Trip had been broken up for a long time. Kurt didn't miss him. Their living together had been a dumb idea. Kurt still talked to him on occasion, but not very often. Kurt didn't think they could be friends after what had gone down. Trip had cheated on him. Kurt had tried to forgive, but he hadn't been able to. It had been such a betrayal. Kurt looked at Blaine. "You are mine to spoil, sweetheart." He told him. Kurt's foot found his under the table, and he ran his foot along it. He gave him a grin when Blaine let out a cry of protest. He was trying to eat. Kurt picked up his coffee cup. "It's okay, baby." Kurt laughed and sipped his coffee. This was all very domestic, and he was surprised Blaine wasn't freaking out. He was glad, though. Blaine seemed incredibly calm as he sat and ate his breakfast. Kurt didn't know what to make of it all. It was all changing on a dime, and he just thought it could change back just as quickly. He didn't want that. They just had to keep going, find out what worked for them. Kurt couldn't give him up now. He just couldn't.

The day was busy for Blaine. He left Kurt's at one, staying around a bit after Kurt left to clean, and then got home so Liv could go. He wasn't shocked to find Aimee waiting for him at the door. She always got upset when they didn't have breakfast together. They spent the afternoon coloring, it was one of Aimee's favorite past times. They colored in some of her coloring books, but she liked to draw, too. Blaine got tired out with her by five, and thankfully her mother got back about then. Blaine went to his room, waiting for supper. Olivia had gotten right to work when she'd gotten home. Blaine lay back on the bed, and then decided to get cleaned up. He needed a shower. He took a long one, the water hot. Blaine wasn't sure when things had started to get better. Besides the fire, that was. Blaine wasn't sure that he was okay with all of this. It felt strange, things going good. Blaine didn't really know how he was going to handle that. He wasn't that used to good things happening. He didn't know how to handle it. It was foreign to him.

When Blaine was out and clean, he went on downstairs. His curly hair fell wet to his shoulders, and he wore a soft pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. He entered the kitchen. Olivia was at the stove, cooking. Aimee was playing on the floor with blocks. Blaine looked at Olivia. "Can I help?" He asked. He usually told him no. Blaine was prepared either way. Blaine just wanted her to let him do something. He didn't mind helping. He got a no, as usual, so he went to set the table. Blaine felt like a leech when he couldn't do anything useful. They let him stay here rent free, he _had_ to do something. It was only fair. They were both generous to a fault. Blaine hummed under his breath. He was also waiting for Olivia to tease him about sleeping over at Kurt's. He was sure it was coming. Especially because he had protested about the date. Blaine had had a lot of fun, though, and he wanted to see were going to go. Blaine was going to have to apologize for being an ass. He had been. Not that he could help some of it. It wasn't all his fault. Some of it was his defense mechanism. He couldn't help it. Although, he tried. Blaine finished with the table and looked up. Aimee was wanting his attention, as usual. He knelt down by her, trying to focus on her.

"So, big night." Olivia said, looking at him. She was making burgers and fries in the deep fryer. She said, "I noticed that you came home in the same clothes that you had on last night." She wasn't going to tease him _too_ much, because he wouldn't go again. And he'd clam up. Blaine was hard to handle sometimes. She didn't mind, mostly. Olivia had been reading up on sexual abuse and survivors. She was determined to make sure that she knew how to help him if he needed it. She didn't want him to not have an outlet. "I think that's really great, baby."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine said, "Yeah, I know." He hoped that would be the end of the teasing. He wasn't sure he could take any more. He got why she was doing it, though. Blaine helped Aimee build with her blocks. "I... I slept in the same bed with him all night." He said, his voice gruff with unshed tears. That said a lot to him, and he knew it would to Olivia. Blaine kissed Aimee when she reached up with a tiny hand to wipe his tears away. She told him not to cry. Blaine had to choke back tears.

Hearing the catch in his voice, Olivia had to fight back tears of her own. Olivia waited and then she was able to say, "I'm so glad, Blaine. I really am." She said, and turned over the burgers. Olivia could hardly believe how much he had changed since Kurt. He had done so many 360 degree turns. Olivia let her features play in a smile. "I'm so glad that you're happy." Maybe he'd finally have some good luck.

_I finally kept my pride and hailed a cab  
those cuttin' words you said  
were the last stab there'll be no tears this time  
they're all dried up no more sweet poison  
I already drank that cup  
But there's a little light glowin'_

_Nothin' in this world will ever break my heart again  
Nothin' in this world will ever break my heart again  
No pain this life will put me through  
will ever ever hurt like you_

_Don't need a miracle a superhero  
there's only one way up when you're at zero  
You took my innocence but it was knowin'  
no I don't need you and that made me a woman  
I paid my dues but that's a debt I'm done payin'  
I'm standin' strong but I'm still on my knees prayin'_

Nothin' in this world will ever break my heart again  
Nothin' in this world will ever break my heart again  
No pain this life will put me through  
will ever ever hurt like you

Nothin' in this world will ever break my heart again  
Nothin' in this world will ever break my heart again  
No pain this life will put me through  
will ever ever hurt like you

**_Author's note: Hope ya'll liked! The song used is from _**_Nashville_**_, it's by Hayden Pantierre. Ugh. It's a good song though, she sings great. Just dislike her AND her character. Will haves the new chap soon, hopefully!_**


End file.
